


Under The Milky Way

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Discussions of death, Fluff, One Shot, cheesy but cute ?, i needed the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: When Katherine Howard questions what happens when we die, Anne Boleyn is there to help ease her mind.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	Under The Milky Way

“Annie?”

“Hm?”

“What do you think happens when we die?”

That question was certainly an unexpected one. The beheaded cousins were simply laying in bed, having a nice relaxing night when Kit randomly blurted it out. 

What on earth had prompted such a bizarre question?

Turning onto her side, Anne studied her younger cousin’s face in search of an answer but could find nothing. No explanation as to why such an odd question was plaguing her at 1am. 

“Like, I know we were dead once, but I don’t think we ever really _died_. I wonder what it’s like for everyone else. For the people who get a real ending,” Kit rambled, averting her eyes nervously as the older girl’s hand trailed to the side of her face, soft fingers delicately tracing her clenched jaw. 

Is that the sort of morbid thing that Kit thought of? Did the sweet teenager spend her nights pondering the afterlife once everybody else drifted into the land of dreams?

Realising the girl was genuinely curious, Anne gave a sigh and dragged herself out of bed. Kit just watched from the bed in silence as Anne slipped on her trainers. The fear that her question may have upset the woman quickly faded when a hoodie was thrown at her, lightly smacking her directly in her face. 

Unsure what the strange, green queen wanted from her, Kit slipped on the hoodie and gave Anne a puzzled look, patiently awaiting further instructions. 

“Come on. Keep quiet,” Anne whispered, holding out a hand to the girl, “Best not wake Aragon.”

Giving a nod, Kit hesitantly climbed out of the bed and took Anne’s hand, following submissively as the girl lead her through the house. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for the two of them to sneak around the house in the middle of the night. Usually, though, the mischievous pair was sneaking downstairs to sneak another mug of hot chocolate, or to set up some silly prank. 

Watching as Anne twisted the key in the back door, Kit found herself looking around anxiously as if expecting one of the other queens to jump out and scold them at any moment. Nobody did, though. The world was asleep.

It was strange wandering outside whilst the others slept soundly in their rooms, completely oblivious. Even though they were doing nothing wrong, Kit couldn’t help but feel a rush as Anne guided her through the back garden, careful to avoid stepping on Aragon’s flowerbed. It wasn’t until they took a seat on the grass in the centre of the lawn that a sense of calm finally washed over the girl.

Everything seemed so still at night.  
So peaceful.

The only sound in the air was the gentle breeze, leading the leaves on the bushes and trees in a graceful dance. That, and the faint buzzing of streetlights coming from the road. 

Looking around, Kit couldn’t help but notice the way the garden seemed to glow as it bathed in tranquil moonlight. It wasn’t much, but the moon illuminated the scene just enough to diffuse the inky blackness the night provided, taking any sense of unease with it. 

Anne always was afraid of the dark.

“Lay down,” came a soft command, forcing Kit from her imagination. From beside her, Anne was smiling sweetly as she laid out on the grass.

It was slightly damp with dew but Kit didn’t mind. She barely even noticed the way the green tendrils tickled her exposed legs where her sleep shorts couldn’t quite reach to protect her. Instead, her mind was drawn to the brilliant sky that stared down at her. 

To some, the night sky may be intimidating. All that space, so much yet to be explored. It’s a scary concept! At that moment though, all Kit could think of was the way the stars seemed to shine just for them, almost as if they were putting on some spectacular show.

“So… death,” Anne said quietly, a strange calmness to her tone. 

Turning to see her cousin, Kit noticed that her eyes were fixed firmly on the sky. So, she did the same, returning to her position to look back up to the glimmering twilight.

“When I was little, Mary always told me the same story whenever I asked what happens when we die. I told Lilibet the same thing when I realised I was going to be…” Anne paused for a moment at that, but still, her gaze was fixed on the sky above. “…When I realised I’d be leaving her.”

Feeling smooth fingertips stroke lightly against her palm, Kit couldn’t help but smile, accepting Anne’s gentle grip as their fingers intertwined.

“Do you know why the stars shine?”

Kit didn’t reply, but Anne could see the girl shaking her head from the corner of her eye.

“Mary believed that we came from the stars and that, once we pass, our souls return to the sky to watch over our loved ones. We’re never truly gone for good. So long as we are loved and remembered, we will live on and shine bright, guiding our families and friends, even in the darkest of nights.”

There was a sense of hope in the words that clung to Kit’s mind so dearly. Only Anne Boleyn could romanticise something as terrifying as death.

Unsure how else to respond, Kit gently squeezed her cousin’s hand, keeping her eyes on the pitch black, velvet above. Sometimes, Kit could struggle to see the beauty in the world. There were days when her mind was clouded by negativity and anxiety. Tonight, though, she swore there had never been a night more serene.

Taking a breath, Kit knew she had never felt more secure than in that moment at her cousin’s side.

_“Thank you.”_

That was all the girl could think to whisper as her eyes studied the faint hints of purple and blue surrounding the ocean of light. At that moment, space felt nowhere near as infinite as the love that the girls held for each other. The sky was no longer empty, it was an endless cacophony of light, beaming with love and hope.

If we truly do live on in the sky for as long as we are loved and remembered, the cousins would surely stay shining for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always, my loves! 💚 I wasn't having the best day and something reminded me of this story my tía used to tell me, so I thought I'd turn it into beheaded cousin's fluff. I didn't take notes or anything like I usually do, so I apologise if it's a little... simple? I hope you liked it! ⭐️🦆


End file.
